


Please, don't leave me!

by AnnAlcestaNC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season 5 Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnAlcestaNC/pseuds/AnnAlcestaNC
Summary: Just a little one-shot. A maybe scene that could've happen in season 5 episode 7. English is not my first language, so please be kind.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Please, don't leave me!

"Please, don't leave me here!" Kara said with a small voice, so small that Lena could almost feel how her heart is in battle, almost. But the sorrow and betrayal she felt were more stronger than any thoughts.

  
She looks at Kara, here, in the Fortress of Solitude, her skin glowing green and her hands trembling, sobs escaping her mouth, even if she tries so hard to maintain herself. She sees herself in the reflection of the ice, cold and cruel, but she feels so proud and so revengful, and with that she manage to put her sadness in the forgetton little box.

  
"Everyone that I love keep leaving, they leave and they die!"

  
It was something else, she could say that Kara didn't kept saying that to make Lena change her mind, pety her, she actually was scared, so scared that the more she let herself, she could feel the ice traping her, isolating her from everything. She stumbled, with a heavy and empty, lifeless body, falling to her knees in pure desperation. Lena looked at her, her face looking schocked, even for a few seconds, before she could gather herself again together.

  
She wasn't willing to become a fool again. Never.  
"I am alone, but with you, Lee... I felt that I wasn't strong, with you... I allowed myself to be vulnerable, to be just... just Kara, Kara Zor-El, not Kara Danvers and not Supergirl, and I wasn't an alien anymore." with small pauses that were filled with no responses but sobs she huged herself together and tried to control her breaths, that were shallow and quiet.  
Lena could swear that Kara was close to a panic attack, even think that maybe she was claustrophobic, but she moved her head instantly and move a step behind, without a single word, not even daring to look at Kara, she left outside to clear her mind and put her plan in aplication.

  
She wasn't going to be a fool ever again, even if that means she have to let her humanity let go in order to do that.


End file.
